1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data accessing method, and more particularly, to a method for accessing data stored in a storage medium of an electronic device, where the storage medium stores a table having a plurality of data which correspond to a plurality of clusters or a plurality of files of the storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art file systems, such as FAT (File Allocation Table) and NTFS (New Technology File System), are widely used by operating systems to organize data stored in a storage device. However, these well-known file systems are not suitable for many low-end embedded systems which have insufficient memory for the following reasons: first, these file systems are generally much more complex; second, the operating system needs more memory and much more time to access files in these file systems; third, these standard file systems generally lack security and it is difficult to protect their contents. Therefore, how to create a file system and a data accessing method which can save memory and access time, and can efficiently protect file contents is an important issue in the field.